Psychology Of The Ring
by eruilluvatargodofgods
Summary: I guess everyone knows the Lord of The Rings.This is nothing new but from the Ring's point of view as it travels from Sauron to Frodo, from the 2nd Age to the 3rd
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Questions buzzed in my mind. There were so many of them that I did not know which one to unravel first. I felt like a new born-though I had never seen one; in fact I had not seen anything at all: neither water, nor trees, nor mountains, nor insects, nor animals, nor humans, nor elves nor dwarves.

But I had seen fire!

It was what created me. But where am I? Why am I here? How was I born? How do I come to know about things that I had never seen? All these questions irritated me. But the question that nagged my mind the most was:  
"What am I?"

I felt weak, unwholesome, and incomplete- yet I knew that I was powerful beyond imagination. But somehow I was hopelessly bound; the power that resided in me was inactive. If this was going to be my life, I would hate every second of it.

Then suddenly a hand touched me; a hand that radiated power, cruelty and malice-the very things that composed me. It made me feel whole, complete and powerful beyond measure. This was the life I wanted to live-to be slave to this person, to obey my master, to yield to my Lord.

And then my Lord exclaimed:

Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.

And then realization struck me. I knew what I was: a ring of power, more powerful than anyone had ever made. I was:

"One ring to rule them all"


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER – 1

"Ah!" I exclaimed. The ring of power, the power to rule the others. It was the most furnishing thought that brought itself to my mind. Yes, I had a mind. To be able to think on my own, answering always to my master's call. I belonged only to one, for his power was within me. Yes, the One, Sauron the Great. All his former power passed into me, his cruelty and malice, his cunningness and wisdom, all passed into me. I felt a flush of power through the metallic veins that ran through my body. I was shining with power. The world would go into darkness again. And I knew I had the power to corrupt All.

I can think as fast as my Master. I can hear him speak, think what he thinks, hear what he hears. My power grows, time brings me strange things. The time has come, the plans are ripe, the doom of the West rings, clouds gathered, and darkness creeps across the world plunging it into shadow. The darkness, I am that darkness, the strength of the Master and the weakness too. His life force is bound within me. Armies move, thunders heard, men cower and flee for their life. My time has come; The time of the Ring has come. All shall fear me and fall into shadow. The drums sound, The Horns sing, The feet march, The Fellbeasts ride. I am the Master and no fire shall consume me. Except the One which no one shall dare. For I have the Power over every living thing. But I shall not despair because I shall win the Day. The War begins.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER – 2

**Many years Later**

Drums beat hard. Armies march. For the time, we are threatened by the West. Not so threatened as I would say, for My master could crush them. His mace could strike them, and when it does, it could send twenty men into the abyss. I laughed in my cruel heart, dark speeches echoing. It is hard to find those men who are on your borders, with whom you have nurtured hatred since a long time. For they would have hampered all your plans, from the very beginning. Not to mention the wars against my lord's lord but even in the war in Eregion during the forging of the rings, yes the time when I was forged. How dare these foul minions of the West dare challenge the might of the lord. All I want is ultimate supremacy over this Earth, to drive the fair elves into the Sea. But Numenor had challenged us, Now that threat was over, and when most I thought the ones who had conspired were gone, here I find them on my land's own borders. What is more is that they had a city on the mountains of my own realm. Tonight this is going to be their last day there. I shall cover the world into a darkness that they would never come out of. A cruel laugh emanated again.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER – 3

**MORDOR**

The Tower of Barad-Dur. The stronghold. My stronghold. From here, I could see all. Tiny puny men marching across the western lands, ah, how funny for them to think they can challenge the might of Sauron, the lord. Their army is huge but with me on my master's hand, we are invulnerable to any attack. No living thing has had the guts to challenge us but these puny minions have done so. Minas Ithil captured, their lord fled across the sea they say. Cowardly men, and these same now march over the fields of the west. Let them come. Once they are gone, we shall burn their fields, make their children slaves and make their women cry for pardon. And the fair elves, we shall drive them to the sea. To the sea, from whence they came forth. The doom of the West has come. Our time has come. Now let the fury of the East be unleashed.

I could see many things. Elves with keen lances, men with tall swords, dwarves with iron clad helmets and their sharp axes. Hah, But We have orcs with us, with iron fists, and the Nazgul that all fear, and mighty trolls however dumb and many creatures of old. They will fall, they will not avail. Sauron's mace is unleashed.

My scouts report, the army approaches the Black Gates. Orcs are marshalled, trolls are in the lines, scattered. The Nazgul ride and command. How the Nine Rings answer to me! How I love it! The power, the wisdom, the command! Master stands now upon the tower of Barad-dur looking into the west. Drums beat, horns sound, bugles sing. They are here. We are being defeated slowly. Their army is too huge. Osgiliath is taken it is said. But let them come, they do not know the trap set for them. They have forgotten ME!

The doom of the west is here. My master moves apace. Fight goes on at the Black Gates. They are far numerous than we expected, but I will send them to abyss nonetheless. Let them come, The Nazgul are yet to be unleashed!

Clouds are gathered, thunder sounds, lightning strikes, the world seems to shrink, rain washes away the filths of the west. And Above All I shine like the most precious of all the gold that was ever gathered.

The Day has come. Even my lord is now in doubt. Our armies are in shatters. The forces are allied with elves and dwarves and men. Their lords are too terrible to withhold. But now, yes. Still there exists a chance to send them back to their deaths. The lord must now reach the battlefield.

Ah! The mace in his hand! The strength in his arms! The crushing feet! The sting in his voice!

I could feel the vibrations. Lands shook. Mountains rumbled. Soil crushed. My Master was moving apace. The mace was in his right hand, the same in which I rested upon its fingers. The hand swung. I could see death written on their faces. Their faces which were first full of glee were now brushed with fear, despair and terror. They knew that their end was near. And then they flew, hundred metres apart. Same was the case with another four battalions. But then one single man rushed forth. It was their lord it seemed, he had a long sword with a keen lance. His helm was silver crested. Elendil, men shouted. My Master looked down upon him with a great frown. Here was his enemy, my enemy, long lost whom I had thought dead. Now seeing him alive, anger belched forth. Mount Doom erupted once more and burst into vivid flames.

He came, running, brave fellow! Stars glinted in his eyes, no fear was written on his brow. In some time, I came to admire him, maybe even laughed at his foolish but brave act nonetheless. And then the hand came down upon him and the mace stuck upon his helm, breaking it. He was thrown till his head clanged a rock boulder that moulded in the path of Doom.

Fallen was he, the enemy of Sauron. And then the feet rushed towards him. My master looked at him with red eyes, gloating over his death. I knew this was the final blow that would send him crushing to his death, to meet his father in the blaspheme void.

The mace was about to strike, when then it stopped. A man, similar in built, came to his aid. Isildur he was, son of Elendil. He tried to reach his father's sword. But my master's feet came down upon it, breaking it into various shards.

The man, angered, picked up the broken sword. Ha! I thought. What would he do with this broken sword? The mace swinged, but something happened that shook me. I fell down with the black fingers still clasping me. I focused my thought upon my Master. I had been separated. That man had the dare to separate me from My Master. My Master fell down, slowly his thoughts withering. We had suffered a defeat, And I thought it was my End. Any sane being would end me. And with me gone, would my Master be gone forever.  
Despair clenched into my thoughts. My cunningness withered for a moment. Then a hand clasped me, a fair hand, and a royal hand. And he looked at me. His sight was fixed upon me. I knew I had to go to work. I let myself shine, fairer than the gold, holding a power of many. I began to persuade him, slowly with my arts, began to pester him to accept me. However his heart would not accept. But his mind was thinking. Strange dreams he saw, his being a lord of the earth. I had blackness in me, Everything that touched me was sought with darkness. And then in his eyes, I knew I had him.

A red light shone in his eyes. I knew I had him, almost. Luring men towards evil is not a very uphill task. I find that corrupting men is so easy once you set upon that road. But then someone came by his side. A tall man with pointy ears, long brown hair entangled in knots. He had a fair face, fairer than men, a lord of the Eldar days he seemed to me, though it always felt that I have known him before. He wore a brownish gown covered with a silver white armor. An elf it was. He was an elf-lord.

"Isildur, Come With me, The Fire is near." he cried.

Despair again crept back into me. I exerted my power over Isildur who stood himself on his feet. The writings that were on me vanished. And I became cold once more. I started speaking to him, albeit slowly with the voice of my Master. I knew I had to do it. If I wanted to escape the fire, I needed hold over this lord of men. Men had power but their heart was too soft so it could not go unscathed from evil. I had gained on his willpower. He could not resist nor refuse me. I knew suddenly that I was a part of him now. Only I had to fight against the wisdom of this elf-lord who seemed to know how to end me. Curse all the elves! Their hearts were strong but even they could not resist. They knew that so long as I existed, I was a danger to them, a danger to the Wise as they deemed themselves.

Isildur slowly marched towards the fire. He had clasped me to his neck on a silver chain that had been his father's. The elf-lord was far ahead. But now I knew his name. Elrond Half-elven, son of Earendil the Beloved. Curse him, I knew I had to fight him. The Mountain now loomed near.

Clouds cleared slowly. The light from the West barged in from the clearings in the sky. They slowly climbed the sharp precipices of the Orodruin. Till they came to a clearly built door. They went inside. The power inside me crumbled slowly.

"Isildur" I cried in my black speech. Thou shalt not be what I showed you, if you thrust me into the fire. Remember your dreams. You dreamt of Numenor which should rightly have been yours, your father's. The white kings were against the elves, darkness in their hearts. They doomed you. You were the faithful but still the Gods took away the thing which you loved. But It is not too late, You can still rule Middle Earth. Green and fair shall it be. And you shall be lord. Your dreams will come true. You know it. But if you do what this elf-lord tells you, you shall not be what you want to be. Be the master of your destiny. Save me and you shall rule".

I hoped against hope that I will survive. I knew he would surrender. He was an elf-friend but he was not so futile that he would relinquish his dreams of ruling the lands. Gondor and Arnor were now under him. A large realm of Middle Earth, whose crown would be beheld by all those still living. But I had to tell him that he could go and conquer the whole earth if he could but command me. He could be the supreme ruler. Atleast until my Master returns or until I find a way for betrayal. He may be a good man, but I wanted to return to my master, so that I could rule all. But even in the hands of a puny man, I am powerful.

"Thrust it into the fire." cried the elf.

Isildur watched for a moment, his face shining white, and then he gave a cruel smile and said, "No. The Ring is mine." With these words, the doom of Middle Earth was wrought.

I laughed in my cruel heart, and I also saw the shock on the elf's face. I smiled. Now only I had to abide my time waiting for my Master to return.

I rejoiced. I knew now. My time would come again. Men are weak and it is always fun playing with weak hearts. Their doom will come soon and they will find it hard to resist it.

I could feel the elf-lord coming behind, wrapped with clouds of sorrow, despair creeping into him. We soon reached their camp. It was lit with great fires. Men and elves alike were rejoicing.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER – 4

Elrond went into his tent and sat on the throne prepared for him.

"Did it go well? Did it end?" asked an elf.

"Isildur took it for his own." replied Elrond. "Sad though it is, I can only hope that the Dark Lord does not come back. For a while, evil has been ended but it will return. Some day it will, That is what I fear. The Ring is a danger to us, to all but Isildur fails to understand it, men fail to foresee it."

"Few will mark what Isildur did. The evil will return and one day we would have to fight it. We have to protect it at all costs. We cannot take it from Isildur, we would fear to touch it. Or we would have to hide it. But it cannot be hidden forever. Someday, the Dark Lord will call for it. The Ring is his and it will answer to him alone. He is the Lord of the Rings. "

"Yes. He will return. Of that I am sure. But we cannot fight him once more. Evil has not been ended. And elves are tired. They will flee into the West, far from the lengthening shadows of Middle Earth. Someday, the time of men will come to pass. We will fade into the west. This is our part. But I would stay here until the business is over. We must seek the destruction of this evil forever. But it cannot be done. How is to be achieved I do not know!"

"We cannot take it from Isildur. He has declared it as his heirloom."

"Fool is he that declares the part of Sauron as his heirloom. The hearts of men are frail and they are easy prey to the power of the ring. We cannot do aught for the time being. We have to wait and watch. We must be on our guard."


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER – 5

Isildur marched it into the tent. His esquire, Ohtar was present, waiting for him.

"Welcome, victorious lord of the west. Lord of Numenor. We have won the day. The darkness has fled. The West wind blows. All things shall be green and fair."

"Victorious we are, but somehow I feel a little strange." said Isildur.

"You are overcome by grief my lord. The loss of your father and your brother, whom you held dear, have passed into the halls of your ancestors."

"It is not that grief that ails me. They were valiant and they faced the great evil. They have died for a good cause. It is something else."

"You may speak of it freely to me."

Isildur's eyes lay fixed on Ohtar.

"That is, if you feel like it, my lord." said Ohtar, avoiding Isildur's eyes.

"Make ready the wagons. We leave for Minas Anor. How I wish to see Meneldil again!"

"It will be hard to bear the news of his father's death to him, my lord."

"He is a wise son. He will understand."

I was overhearing. For the time being, I enjoyed my victory. It was not theirs, but mine. Little do they know that I can yet recall my Master to this land. He will come back and I will wait for him, no matter how many years pass by.

Ohtar went out of the tent. "Prepare for the ride. Wake up sluggards. We can rest at Minas Anor. Mordor is an unwholesome place yet."

At that moment, he saw Elrond coming towards the tent. He gazed and nodded.

Elrond entered the tent.

Isildur, seeing him, bowed his head silently.

"Rise, Numenorean, Lord of Gondor and Arnor. The Bearer of the Winged Crown. I have come here to give greetings."

"For myself, I know the purpose of your visit."

"What shall I say to you that you already do not know! The weapon of darkness that you now bequeath and pronounce it as your heirloom, has got hold over you."

Elrond stopped for a while. Isildur stood, with his hands tied backwards. Elrond spoke again.  
"Know this, the world is free from darkness, for the time. But evil shall return. You have not destroyed it as I counselled you. This war was fought for one purpose, to destroy Sauron. But the purpose has not been achieved. Sauron has been defeated but not destroyed. That is my thought. There is still chance Isildur, still time to conjure his return. Think not of the present generation, think of the future, your heirs. They would have to face this same evil once again, if you kept it for yourself. If Sauron returns and regains the One Ring again, it would be hard to stop him. The world shall be covered with darkness once more. Do you wish this? The Ring would answer to Sauron alone. Someday, it would strive to return to its Master. Heed my words, son of Elendil. Destroy it and you shall light the world with your good deeds."

Isildur sat with a blank face. "I cannot hurt this thing. How much ever I wish, I would render no hurt to this thing. I have bought this thing with great pain. I have lost my father and my brother. This thing is my solace."

"Do not let their sacrifices go in vain, Isildur. For one time, listen to me. The Elves are fleeing to the West, leaving the Shores of Middle Earth. Who would you look to, when we are gone and Sauron returns to his stronghold. The Tower is destroyed you say, but its foundations remain. Do not pay heed to the Ring."

"The Ring is mine. I shall not part with it. The world will become dark you say, but you cannot see the future, as bright as dwarven steel. Say, if you want the Ring yourself. You shall not get it from me.", saying this, he strode out of the tent.

Elrond sulked into a chair.

"Middle Earth is doomed. The days have gone down in the West. This is not the victory we wanted. This is a part of the long defeat. But for the time being, we can rebuild this world and heal it. But I reckon, we would face this once more. An age shall pass and hoping against hope, that the ring be destroyed. We cannot trust men again. We are now estranged and the gap will continue to widen as long as the Ring shall be. Dark forces are at work and will be at work. It shall be my task, to stay here. I would not pass into the West. The time is not right. Yes, I shall stay. Till the purpose is achieved. I shall not let the sacrifices of Gil-galad and Elendil lay waste. But the fate of the Ring is no longer in my hands. The destiny of Middle Earth is no longer in my hands. We only have to weather the coming storms."


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER – 6

**Two Days Later...Field Of Cormallen**

Green lush grass grew. It were the fields of Cormallen in North Ithilen of the realm of Gondor. Many tents sprang up there.

Ohtar screamed, "We shall rest here. It is only some leagues to the City Of Minas Tirith."

Elrond and Cirdan now approached Ohtar.  
"We come to take our leave. We shall return to Imladris."

"Our lord is inside, my lord. Enter if you wish."

Elrond and Cirdan went inside the tent.

"We come to take our leave, Isildur."

"I purpose to go to Minas Tirith, lord Elrond. There is much to do. Things have to be set in order and the realm brought to peace once more."

"Peace. Yes, Peace. For a while, you shall all dwell in peace. An age shall pass, as I foresee but Gondor shall not be free of evil. As long as the Ring survives, evil shall dwell in Middle Earth."

"For my part, I will risk no hurt to that thing, as I have already spoken. And it is better not to speak about it anymore. The Ring shall not go to Gondor. It shall go to Arnor."

"Arnor or Gondor. Keeping the Ring means rendering the works of your fathers futile. Cannot you see? The Ring has faded your vision, corrupted your thinking. As long as it exists, there will be wars and estrangement shall spread among our two kinds. Never shall an alliance be forged as we had in this age. Our friendship shall endure but men shall come to distrust us, not only between us, but among all the free peoples of this free world. The world was created freely, but should not it be allowed to exist freely, free from evil, free from madness?"

"What would you have done? Would you not have kept it?"

"I would have destroyed it."

"Easier said than done, Lord Elrond. I doubt no longer that you may be true and your counsels were always well heeded by us. You are wise and good hearted, my lord, But my mind fears to listen to this counsel. Nay, I shall not destroy it, I cannot even think of hurting it."

"Then my reasoning has been in vain. But I bless you, may your life be free of evil. We return to Rivendell by the swiftest way." Saying thus, he left the tent.

I was only laughing, laughing to my content. No words of any lord seemed to have any effect on his mind. Good! My work had been rewarded. Only I had to wait for my Master. And then the world shall be covered in a second darkness, which no light could pierce. I laughed again.

Cirdan was still in the tent.

"You are wise, Isildur. Heed the words of Lord Elrond. Do not disappoint the free peoples of Middle Earth. You are the sole heir of Numenor. This act does not justify this fact. The very weapons of Sauron are evil. The Ring was evil, ever since it was forged in the great fires. Atleast heed these last words, if my words fall not on deaf ears. Wear not the Ring!"

Saying thus, he too rushed out of the tent.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER – 7**

Isildur thought for a while. He took me out of his neck. He pondered long over me, staring at me for a long while, twisting me in his hands. He was deciding whether to wear me or not. "Put me on your finger" I said. "Put me."

One Ring to Rule Them All, One Ring To Find Them, One Ring to Bring Them All And In the Darkness Bind them I issued in my black speech.

Isildur brought his finger closer to me, closer, closer. I was happy. The more he wears, the more I corrupt him. And someday, he will either claim me or become a wraith, under the mastery of Sauron, unless he is strong enough to challenge my Master.

The more closer I came to his finger, the more I rejoiced. The power within me grew. Malicious plots came to my mind and slowly I injected these into his. But then he put me on his chain again. I was flabbergasted. I had not much hold over him as yet.

"I shall not listen to you, though I shall not hurt you. You are precious to me as gold. So I will not throw you away. But all the same, I never would want to wear you. Atleast in this, I shall heed their counsel."

Saying this, Isildur put the chain in his pockets and went out of the tent.


End file.
